Adventure tri - San Valentín de Otomedia
by MillionLiver
Summary: Basado en el especial de San Valentín dedicado a Digimon Adventure tri. en la publicación de febrero de 2016 de la revista Otomedia. Relata las respectivas experiencias de los Niños Elegidos llegado el Día de San Valentín. Como es costumbre en Japón, las chicas preparan chocolates para dar a quienes quieren y los chicos esperan recibir uno. ¿Les sonreirá a todos el amor verdadero?


**Acto 1: Taichi.**

* * *

El sonido del despertador es la señal de que comienza un nuevo día en el que cada persona debe empezar a espabilarse para poder llevar a cabo todos los planes establecidos sin falta. A veces resulta fácil, si es que uno se ha acostado pronto y luego se despierta antes de la hora establecida. Por el contrario, es más complicado en caso de que a algunos, como puede ser la avanzada juventud, les guste disfrutar al máximo de los momentos de diversión y no vean la hora de que esta termine, hasta que el cuerpo llegue a su límite y diga "basta". Hay quienes incluso se quedan tan a gusto que hacen el esfuerzo por quedarse un poco más…

Taichi Yagami está pasando por esa etapa, pero no deja de ser un estudiante de preparatoria que debe cumplir con su obligación y hacerse responsable de los resultados, sean positivos o negativos, con tal de tener opciones de un futuro estable y digno, pese a que aún no tenga bien claro lo que quiere ser, más allá de permanecer lo más cerca posible de sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos Elegidos, Agumon, o los Digimon en general. A estos era posiblemente a los que echaba más en falta y por quienes se lamentaba de no poder ir a ver todo lo que quisiera, quitando a su compañero, quien, casualmente, se encontraba ahora mismo pasando un tiempo en el Mundo Humano junto a los otros compañeros digitales, instalados en ese cuarto que Koushiro había creado para ellos de manera sobresaliente. El tiempo que podían pasar con ellos en la actualidad consiste en las horas fuera de clase o los fines de semana.

El líder de los aventureros originales extendería la mano para detener la alarma de aquel aparato, el cual se asemejaba a un Digihuevo. Todavía le costaba abrir los ojos y su cabeza era una mezcla entre terminar de disfrutar de la almohada y en visualizar brevemente cómo sería el día; sacarle lo mejor posible para así quedarse satisfecho. Desde el entrenamiento matutino hasta las clases y las horas de libertad. A penas tenía tiempo, pues habiendo sonado ya la alarma, si permanecía en esa posición, Hikari no tardaría en ir a sacarlo de entre las sábanas. Dependiendo del momento, la expresión de la menor de la familia podía variar entre una más serena y cariñosa, si todavía era pronto, a otra de nerviosismo y preocupación si a su hermano se le hacía tarde. Lo cierto es que a Taichi le encanta, en cierto modo, que su hermana vaya a despertarlo. Desde el momento en que la ve, su nivel de positividad y entusiasmo aumentan considerablemente, habiendo llegado incluso a gastarle bromas tales como que le ayudara a levantarse tirando de sus manos, porque él "no tiene fuerzas", a lo que ella bien se niega rotundamente advirtiéndole de futuras consecuencias, aparentando un ligero enfado, o accediendo al favor sin hacerle demasiada gracia, pero culminando en darle uno o dos cachetes, o incluso volviéndolo a tumbar de un empujón, a modo de "venganza". Todo esto sin fuerza ni intención de hacer daño, por supuesto. Incluso cuando se enojaba de esa forma su hermana no perdía ni una pizca de encanto.

No obstante, Taichi pensó que tampoco es plan de repetir eso todos los días. No quería acabar convirtiéndose en alguien egoísta y caprichoso en exceso. Hikari también tenía sus planes y asuntos a los que dedicar su tiempo y sus capacidades, y él no soportaría sumarle otro agobio a su hermana mientras sea capaz de solucionarlo por sí mismo. Por tanto, esta vez decidió levantarse por sí mismo a desayunar, siendo esta una manera alternativa de mantener esa conexión tan especial que les une, sin riesgos y más correcta, además de complacerla. Por supuesto, ella había sido la primera en levantarse de toda la casa y a la primera en encontrarse nada más salir de la habitación. Ya bien arreglada con el uniforme del instituto, la pilló por sorpresa mientras preparaba el desayuno, pues la madre de ambos se encontraba preparándose para lo suyo por su cuenta. A penas reaccionó, ella le dio los buenos días con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que él principalmente asintió con la cabeza. Su aparición provocó un ligero cambio en los alimentos que ella estaba llevando a cabo, sumando un vaso donde servir la leche, otras dos rebanadas de pan para el bocadillo de su hermano, más su fruta favorita.

\- Pensaba ir primero a levantarte para que no se enfriase nada, pero ya veo que hoy has madrugado. –Decía mientras ponía a calentar ambos pares de pan.-

\- Sí, casualidad. -Reconocía él con cierta gracia.- Aunque no, hacía falta que te molestes… -Refiriéndose a la repentina reacción de su hermana con los alimentos.- Ya me hubiera encargado yo mientras tú terminas de prepararte. –Aseguró.-

En cambio, Hikari dejó escapar una pequeña risa, despreocupada.

\- Lo sé, pero igualmente me apetece hacerlo. Esto no pesa nada, y no me molesta cuando se trata de "Onii-chan". ¡Me aseguraré de que no dejes ni una miga! –Prometió así, pues, hacerle el mejor desayuno posible.-

Ante eso, Taichi supo que no había palabra más que añadir, aceptando el gesto de su hermana y agradeciéndole con una caricia en la cabeza y un beso en la mejilla, provocándole un cosquilleo y enrojeciéndola casi al instante ante la nueva sorpresa, echando los dos a reír. Ambos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro, sin duda.

Los dos compartirían exclusivamente el tiempo de desayuno, mientras sus padres iban de un lado a otro por la casa, cada uno con sus respectivas tareas. Ellos mismos les habían asegurado a sus hijos que ya se apañarían y que podían centrarse en ir a clases, no teniendo que preparar más comida. Durante ese rato, Hikari le recordó a su hermano cierto evento al que iban a acudir en las próximas horas:

\- No olvides que hemos quedado todos esta tarde en casa de Mimi para celebrar San Valentín. Nuestros Digimon también están invitados y habrá mucho chocolate, así que no se te ocurra venir sin Agumon, ¿entendido…? Yo tengo algo que hacer antes, así que adelántate y no esperéis por mí. –Ante la expresión dudosa y con cierta curiosidad de su hermano, ella simplemente le guiñó un ojo.- Tranquilo, de todas formas pienso ser puntual.

Desde que se despertó, Taichi no había recordado hasta ahora que ese día era justamente el tan señalado 14 de febrero. Cierto es que no olvidaría fácilmente una reunión establecida con sus amigos, pero aparte de pasar el tiempo con ellos, los planes, la gracia de ese día le daban un poco igual. Desde que Sora se volvió la novia de Yamato no había vuelto a desarrollar ningún interés especial en alguna chica. Ni siquiera en aquellas que lo fuesen a admirar cuando jugaba al fútbol, pues, aunque tenía su gracia, corría el riesgo de que se quedaran en relaciones demasiado infantiles. Él no pensaba tirar la toalla en cuanto a tener pareja, pero mientras no le surgiera ningún interés serio, prefería evitar que se hablara de él en cuanto a novias. En su lugar, el fútbol era una de esas distracciones que podían hacerle la vida lo suficientemente entretenida. Y ahí es a donde se dirigiría a continuación…

Aprovechando su bicicleta, no tardaría más que unos pocos minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde su equipo llevaba a cabo la rutina. Y una vez se puso la equipación deportiva, se sumó al grupo de compañeros, a espera de que la mánager llegase para indicarles el ejercicio del día. Parte de aquellos chicos también estaban con la mente puesta en San Valentín, comentando algunos lo que pensaban hacer con sus novias, mientras que otros rezaban porque hoy les sonriera la suerte y recibiera algún chocolate.

\- Eh, Taichi, ¿y tú no crees que pueda haber alguna chica maja esperando a darte su chocolate hoy? –Preguntó uno, con picardía.-

\- No creo. Hoy simplemente he quedado con mi hermana, Koushiro, Sora y otros excompañeros para aprovechar y comer chocolates todos juntos. –Admitió con cierta pena.-

\- Pero podrías intentar algo ahí si alguna de ellas está libre, ¿no? Mimi-san está soltera y muchos chavales tienen un ojo en ella. Si no te das prisa…

\- Mimi y yo somos buenos amigos desde hace tiempo, no creo que haya necesidad… -Se adelantó a decir, riendo, pero a la vez incómodo.-

\- La chica nueva esa, Meiko, tampoco parece estar pillada. Yo creo que le falta un punto, o que es demasiado tímida, pero está en ese grupito vuestro. ¡Rayos! ¡Si encima la tienes cerca, aprovecha! –Saltó otro.-

\- A Meiko todavía la estoy conociendo, pero la verdad, no me preocupa demasiado el tema de novias… -Añadió, esperando que así dejaran de molestarle.-

\- Sora sí que pegaría mucho contigo. Tiene mucha energía como tú, practica mucho deporte y antes jugaba al fútbol contigo. ¡Sois tal para cual! Aunque por alguna razón se hizo novia de Yamato…

Taichi agachó la cabeza bruscamente al serle recordado ese hecho. Aun sin quererlo, sus compañeros de equipo habían conseguido deprimirle.

\- Mira, mejor déjalo… -Suplicaba.-

Al hablar en ese tono amargado, parecía que los chicos al fin se compadecerían de él y cambiarían de enfocarse en él. No obstante, lo que se iba a pronunciar a continuación terminaría por sacarlo de sus casillas…

\- A propósito… Has dicho que tu hermana también iba a acudir a esa reunión. ¿Tendrá ya un chico que le guste al que le vaya a regalar su chocolate? Si es así, temo que se encuentre en ese mismo sitio y yo pierda mi oportunidad con ella. ¡Dichoso San Valentín…!

"No podía faltar" el típico compañero que le echaba el ojo a su hermana, estaría pensando ahora mismo. La idea de ver a su inocente y pura hermana con cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Siempre lo comentaban con descaro, eran demasiado "babosos" para ella. No pensaba permitirlo. Apretó el puño contra la hierba. Su expresión denotaba furia, ganas de sacarle la vergüenza al que había hecho el comentario. Los presentes que estaban cerca de él se dieron cuenta, y con pavor fueron retrocediendo levemente.

\- A mi hermana jamás la vas a tocar, desgraciado…

Y antes de hacer un ademán de golpear algo para imponer su "ley", la mánager finalmente hizo acto de presencia junto con los jugadores restantes, cuestionando sobre lo que estaban haciendo y por qué Taichi se veía tan mosqueado. Ellos argumentaron que no era nada importante, esperando quitar leña al asunto, mientras él se iba serenando poco a poco, aunque sin olvidar nada. Sin embargo, ella los conocía bien y le era fácil asimilar que habían estado "picando" al compañero Yagami.

\- ¡Os tengo dicho que dejéis tranquilo a Taichi y que os concentréis de cara al ejercicio! Como castigo, ¡daréis cinco vueltas más de calentamiento!

Los afectados se quedaron en shock ante aquella decisión, lamentando haber metido la pata. Por su parte, un callado Taichi disfrutaba viendo esas caras, habiéndose llevado su merecido, hasta que fue cuestionado por la mánager directamente. Al principio quería simplemente pasar del tema, pero acabó dando un pequeño resumen ante la insistencia por saber. Ella comprendió la situación y, volviéndose una "cómplice", lo animó a calmarse y que tomara venganza ganando el partidillo, propuesta la cual le agradó.

Una hora más tarde, el juego había terminado con el equipo de Taichi saliendo victorioso y con él como principal figura.

\- Esto no habría pasado si hubiéramos calentado lo mismo que él… -Protestaba uno.-

\- ¡Menos quejas! –Ordenó la mánager.- Si trabajaras más aquí y en casa podrías superar a cualquier caso considerado un "prodigio". Taichi es nuestra estrella porque además le pone ganas como el que más. Eso lo sabes bien. ¡Ya puedes ir siguiendo su ejemplo!

Mientras echaba el sermón, la otra mitad de los chicos, entre ellos un Taichi doblemente victorioso, se iban retirando para cambiarse y partir luego a clases. Al verle, la mánager cayó en que casi se le olvida un detalle.

\- ¡Taichi! –Alzó la voz ligeramente para que se diera la vuelta y le prestase un momento de atención.- Antes de que te vayas, ven a verme un momento. ¡Es una cosa pequeña! –Le adelantaba. Aunque "pequeña" igual no lo sería tanto…-

Intrigado, el sobresaliente Yagami procedió a cambiarse, con un nerviosismo nada habitual. Era raro que la mánager le llamase nada más acabar los entrenamientos, y él no recordaba ser responsable de alguna incidencia reciente. ¿A qué se debería este repentino…?

Una vez llevaba ya el uniforme de clases, fue a ver de vuelta a la entrenadora, la cual lucía claramente más madura que él, pero tampoco excesivamente mayor de edad. Incluso la propia madre de Taichi, que actualmente ha de rondar sus mediados cuarenta, debía sacarle por lo menos unos diez años. Seguro que incluso todavía algunos más partiendo desde ahí. Estaba terminando de recoger ella misma sus cosas hasta que su alumno se presentó de vuelta, aunque antes de avisar, le llamó la atención ver lo que parecía ser un chocolate con un envoltorio de regalo, y no el típico de marca que se puede comprar en las tiendas…

\- ¡Ah, Taichi! Mira… -Tras redirigir su buen ánimo hacia él, procedió a tomar el chocolate con cuidado y se lo ofreció directamente, haciendo que entrara casi en estado de shock.- Ten, para que te lo comas luego. Es mi manera de felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño y actitud en cada juego. ¡Más te vale seguir así! –Dijo como un pequeño incentivo para que no se relajara.- Si quieres puedes compartirlo con quien quieras, pero asegúrate de probarlo y la próxima vez me cuenta qué te pareció. ¿Hecho…? –Finalizó, orgullosa y contenta de tener a un chico como él dentro del grupo.-

Fue algo totalmente inesperado y para nada podía negarse, aunque en el fondo tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Lo cierto es que a Taichi le sentó como agua bendita ese detalle. No cualquiera que no fuese de la familia llegaba a tener esa clase de gestos con él. Encima su mánager era de las mujeres que mejor se portaban con él, por lo que, sin importar con qué estuviera hecho el chocolate, ya habría ganado un punto de dulzura a la hora de saborearlo.

Mientras se iba alejando definitivamente del campo, tratando de contener su estado de euforia, no se percató de que algunos compañeros cotillas habían observado la escena, por lo que en el camino a clases aprovecharon para volver "al ataque" sobre el portador original del Emblema del Valor.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Quién iba a decir que la mánager se moría por tus huesos, Taichi!

\- Se lo tenía tan callado que ninguno se dio cuenta. ¡Eres afortunado!

\- Ahora que la tienes en el bote será mejor que aproveches y vayas con todo a por ella antes de que alguien te la quite, ¡bribón!

\- ¡Todo el mundo lo va a flipar cuando se enteren!

Así fueron pasando por su lado, para su desgracia. Parecía no haber día en que le dejarían en paz. Nada contento, se levantó del sillín y empezó a perseguirlos más deprisa para advertirles.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ni se os ocurra decírselo a nadie! ¡O los que vais a flipar sois vosotros en cuanto os coja! ¡Desgraciados!

Pasaron las horas y con ellas la primera tanda de clases, dando paso al tiempo de recreo. Taichi se las había apañado para mantener el chocolate en buen estado, además de haber hecho callar a los cotillas del club de fútbol, y pensaba que por fin era el momento para degustar el dulce… pero algo nuevo empezó a inquietarle. La escuela de preparatoria en la que él estudiaba estaba llena de alumnos por todos lados. Algunos no tenían vergüenza en sacar el chocolate que les habían dado, pero a estas horas y para jóvenes de su edad era un tanto raro. No obstante, era casi seguro que le pondrían un ojo encima. Lo que es más, esto debía permanecer en secreto por ahora. Si el haber recibido un chocolate por San Valentín de manos de su mánager acabase traspasando las barreras del establecimiento hasta llegar a oídos de su hermana Hikari, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción que tendría. Por tanto, decidió aplazar el momento y metió el dulce de vuelta en su maletín, aunque Yamato justo acababa de venir a buscarle para comer y se llevó un susto por ser casi descubierto.

Ya fuera de estudios, el joven Yagami pasó por la oficina de Koushiro a recoger a Agumon y, de paso, aprovechando que no hubiera nadie más, pasar a comerse el chocolate de una vez por todas en la sala donde acostumbraban a tener reuniones generales.

\- Muy bien, ¡ya eres mío…! –Agitaba los dedos cual científico loco, a punto de quitar el envoltorio.-

Entonces, una llamada repentina llegó al teléfono de Taichi, interrumpiendo su gran momento. Se trataba de Mimi. Tan cuidadosa, le estaba recordando de no llegar tarde a la fiesta, además de contar unos detalles sobre la misma que tampoco tenían demasiada ciencia como para preocuparse, para fastidio del joven Yagami.

En ese breve intervalo, Agumon, tan curioso como siempre, se acercó hacia el chocolate envuelto y, aun sin autorización por parte de Taichi, procedió a abrirlo por completo con tal de salir de dudas.

\- Oh, ¡ya tenemos un chocolate! Pensaba que tendríamos que esperar a después, pero ya que está aquí… Y tiene buena pinta.

Tomándolo entre sus garras con cuidado, Agumon se dispuso a dar el primer bocado, justo cuando Taichi, quien no se había percatado de nada al estar pendiente de la conversación telefónica, colgó la llamada.

\- De verdad, ¡bien que le gusta a Mimi controlarnos a todos! En fin, a lo que ib-… -Cuando al fin enfocó la mirada, Agumon ya le estaba dando el primer mordisco a ese chocolate con forma de corazón.- ¡A-AGUMON!

Alarmado a más no poder, se abalanzó sobre su Digimon y llenó de fuerza sus brazos para taparle el hocico con tal de que no diese ni un mordisco más. Comparada con la de Taichi, su boca era tan grande que incluso podía habérselo comido todo de una sola vez. Era un milagro que todavía quedase una parte…

\- ¡Pero qué crees que haces! Ese chocolate me lo dio mi mánager del club de fútbol expresamente para mí, ¡y tú casi te lo zampas sin mi permiso!

Del estrujón que le estaba siendo ejercido, Agumon corría riesgo de quedarse sin respiración, por lo que, al llegar casi al límite, se sacudió con fuerza de un lado a otro para poder liberarse. Una vez hecho esto, se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, Taichi. No pretendía dejarte sin probar lo que es tuyo, pero tenía tan buena pinta y olor que, por un pequeño bocado…

Arrepentido, aunque tratando de mantener la calma y el buen ánimo, el dinosaurio digital le ofreció el chocolate de vuelta a su compañero. Este vio cómo en una esquina había parte de las babas de su Digimon, al que le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y de advertencia. Entonces, reflexionó al ver que todavía había suficiente cantidad, aunque le habría gustado comérselo entero. Obviamente no pensaba comerse la esquina de la mordida, por lo que decidió partirlo a la mitad, quedándose él la parte intacta, mientras que la otra se la ofreció a Agumon, ya más sereno.

\- Ella me dijo que si quería podía compartirlo, pero que le interesaba ante todo mi opinión. Que conste que ante todo lo hago porque ya diste el primer bocado… -Decía antes de hacer él mismo lo propio por primera vez. Al fin.-

\- Pues ahora que lo he probado, puedo decir con toda seguridad que lo ha hecho muy bien. Tienes una mánager estupenda, Taichi. ¡Deberías pedirle que haga más para los dos! –Afirmaba Agumon mientras volvía a degustarlo.-

\- Tampoco vayas a abusar o engordarás… -Dijo con cierta burla.-

Antes de responder directamente, se tomó un tiempo para concentrarse y poder valorar correctamente el sabor del chocolate.

\- Um… Es… Diferente a los que se compran en el mercado, pero… ¡Está muy rico!

Con una feliz resolución, terminó de comerse su parte, que aun no siendo el 100%, le había dejado satisfecho por el sabor. Entonces miró a Agumon y, olvidado el susto, reflexionó sobre que no era tan mala idea haberlo compartido con él. Por algo era el Digimon más importante para él, por lo que también había que ser generosos con ellos y no egoístas.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, Taichi decidió que ya era hora de irse.

\- Bueno, nos vamos. Ahora podrás comer todo el chocolate que quieras en casa de Mimi, sin importar el tipo. –Pero antes de salir, recordó cierto detalle, haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo.- A propósito, no le cuentes esto a nadie. Sobre todo a Hikari. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿A Hikari…? No sé qué tendrá que ver y si hay algún problema con ella, pero sí sé que no conviene darte un disgusto… -Admitía con cierto pavor a las consecuencias que pudieran haber, como el estrujón de antes.-

\- ¡Exacto! –Asintió Taichi con una brillante sonrisa entre dientes, de lo más irónica, mientras le frotaba la cabeza.- ¡Los buenos chicos saben cuándo tener la boca cerrada! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

\- Taichi, das miedo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Siguiente acto: Yamato y Takeru._


End file.
